


Campus

by MurrosApple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby’s first oneshot, It’s not mentioned but Taka is studying law!, Leon Kuwata Mention, M/M, Mondo has an apprenticeship in carpentry, Pining, Roommates, Songfic, fucking tags man I hate them, hurt and comfort at the end, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: A fic inspired by the song ‘Campus’ by Vampire Weekend.Mondo and Kiyotaka have an argument. It’s been a week since then and they haven’t been coping so well.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Campus

Monday morning came by quickly. It had been a whole week since the argument now and Kiyotaka had no idea what do do about it.

He couldn’t remember what the argument was about. It wasn’t pretty though. Screaming and anger had filled the apartment. Taka had lost his voice for a couple of days because of sobbed yells. Although he’d never admit it, his roommate’s eyeliner ran a little.

_‘I never want to see you again!’_

After a particularly nasty comment about his roommates brother, he walked out the door and sent the failing music student, Leon Kuwata, to collect a suitcase.

When Leon arrived, the apartment was silent. In fact it had been silent ever since his roommate left. His voice was usually loud and full of pride but now his room lay an empty husk. Taka didn’t know how to deal with the silence and simply stared at his screen. His contact blaring through the darkness on Taka’s lowest brightness setting. He read the name and texts over again.

Mondo...

Mondo and him had known eachother since High School. Rivals to best friends in under a few hours. They were inseparable. It was like they were soulmates, platonically of course.

Mondo had been there to support Taka for anything. And in return, Kiyotaka managed to build Mondo’s grades up to get into the same university for a carpentry apprenticeship.

The pale boy looked at the clock, eyes baggy and body heavy. He hadn’t slept in days. Upon reading the clock, he shot up and woke himself up by slapping his cheeks gently. He rubbed his eyes and pulled a shirt on.

After dressing and grabbing a slice of toast for breakfast, he darted out the door. He was late! By five minutes! How would he maintain his title of ‘Best Student’ if he was tardy?

Once he reached his lecture, he apologised and made his way to his seat, dragging his feet along the floor.

The lecture went slowly and Taka was barely able to make any notes. Instead, his hand found itself doodling little pictures of Mondo. He smiled to himself and gave the doodles little moustaches.

”Ishimaru, please pay attention!”

Usually his professor never called out to students during a lecture, but Taka was his best student and he knew this was out of character. Kiyotaka shot up.

”Apologies, sir!”

A few moments later, he was completist in thought again. He rest his head on his hand and looked out the window. To his surprise, he saw Mondo, walking across the campus.

His heart began to pound. Usually being around him was thrilling enough but being deprived of him seemed to make his heart race. But why?

Kiyotaka rubbed his temple and tried to pay more attention even if he eventually ended up sleeping, a rarity.

_“Mondo!”_

_The taller boy turned to see him, eyes gentle but still with a hint of hurt._

_“What? What do you want? I thought you said y’ never wanted to see me again...”_

_”Look, Mondo, I’m sorry... Just please come back, I never realised how much I missed you and appreciated you until you left and- and-“ Kiyotaka began talking too fast. “And I want to be more than friends!”_

_Mondo looked shocked but smiled and leaned in for a kiss before whispering softly._

”Now if you would please pay attention you would have realised that-“

Kiyotaka jumped out of his daze and looked up to see his professor standing above him. He glanced around to see the hall was empty.

”Mr. Ishimaru, what is up with you today, you usually are happy to be in my class, especially my early classes.”

”Sorry, sir, I just haven’t been sleeping right lately. Nothing to worry about! I promise never to do that again.” He gave a reassuring smile. ”I have to go! I have another class soon.”

He rushed out the door and quickly stopped at the campus coffee shop. Kiyotaka wasn’t a coffee drinker but his dad was almost addicted to it so he knew the taste well. He bought a large cup and drank it on the way to his next class.

When walking towards his next class, he pulled out his phone to check the time. He kept walking quickly until-

“Gah!”

An barely manly yelp escaped from the biker. Kiyotaka fell to the floor as his coffee spilt all over Mondo’s fabric carpentry apron.

”Are you fucking kidding me?! Now all my shits gonna get sticky, fucks sake!” He looked at Kiyotaka and froze before looking away and quietly holding out his hand to help the other up.

”Thank you.” Kiyotaka mumbled and gripped Mondo’s hand. “I-“

”Save it, ‘m busy.”

Mondo turned away quickly and sped into his workroom.

”Now, wait a-“

Kiyotaka slowly followed behind and peered in the door in time to receive it slammed in his face.

”-minute...”

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his dark spiked locks. He dragged his feet along to the next class.

Mondo sat at his workbench and worked slowly. His expression stayed cold as he put no love into the cabinet he was making. His professor quickly picked up on this.

”Mondo, if you’re gonna slack off, you might as well bunk.” She crossed her arms and stared up at him. “You have to get this done today, the due date is tomorrow.” Mondo nodded hesitantly and went back to his craft.

A couple of hours went by of Mondo working only slightly less focused as usual. He was sanding a rough edge before he was going to start polishing. He went towards a drawer near the window to grab another sheet of sandpaper until he looked outside the window.

Taka was walking across the campus, looking stressed out. Mondo frowned and was about to text him until he saw his professor glare at him.

He wanted to see the other so badly but he didn’t have the heart to crawl back first. After all, Taka had talked about Daiya and that didn’t settle with him. The thought made him ball up his fist and sand a lot faster than usual.

After the long lesson, Mondo returned to his shared apartment with Taka for the first time in a week. He was tired of the argument, so wanted to apologise in person. Realistically, he wanted his bed back instead of Leon’s spare crummy mattress.

He opened the door slowly into the dark, humid apartment and began opening windows.

“Taka?” He called out and waited for a response. “Taka? You in?” Silence.

Mondo frowned and began tidying up the apartment and settled his suitcase back in his room. Wanting some fresh air, he grabbed a chair and sat out on the balcony. He debated calling the other but decided against it, instead he laid his arms on the rail of the balcony and watched the sunset.

The campus had a nice orange glow to it, illuminating the grey buildings and complimenting Mondo’s appearance, at least that was what Taka would think if he saw him dozing off on the rail.

Taka was out getting himself a take-out for dinner. He wouldn’t usually but he couldn’t be bothered with cooking and Mondo wouldn’t whine about it as he wasn’t home yet, right?

He walked with his pot of ramen to the top of a hill in the middle of the campus. The man had taken one of Mondo’s massive hoodies to not only warm up in the evening air but to also sit on top of it. It’s not like he’d mind anyway, he was at Leon’s right?

Taka set up the hoodie and sat back, eating ramen and looking up at the rose-golden sky. It didn’t take too long to finish his meal, so he lay back soon after, checking his phone now and then.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Mondo. He knew he said something shitty but didn’t know how to approach the situation. He sighed and looked to his apartment and for a moment, time stood still.

Mondo lay there, hair beginning to come apart with his pompadour drooping, dirty blonde curls escaping a sea of hair gel. The sunlight made his skin glow. He looked like a god or a statue of a god.

Taka’s heart stopped for a second and began racing again, starting to feel nervous in the distant presence. The rush made his confidence kick in. He stood up and threw Mondo’s hoodie on, face heating up. He rushed towards the stone path nearer to the apartment complex. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again, and again until finally...

”Mondo!”

The taller boy woke up and rubbed his eyes, smudging his makeup.

“T-Taka, I-“

“Wait there, I’ll come up. We have to talk.”

”Hey-! I mean-“

Mondo couldn’t speak in time, Taka rushed upstairs before Mondo could escape the apartment. The door swung open, Taka stood out of breath and stopped.

Lavender eyes met red. Not for long.

Taka sprinted and leaped into his roommates arms, Mondo caught him without thinking. He was about to drop him when-

“Mondo, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean anything I said and I am entirely in the wrong, I just- This last week has been hell and I missed you so much and I haven’t stopped thinking about you and-“

Taka had started crying into Mondo’s collarbone.

“Hey, uh- bro-“

Admittedly, Mondo was speechless. He did what he knew he could and sat down, rubbing circles into the others back.

”Look, I’m still mad about it but I’m not gonna lose y’ over it, dumbass. Leon’s apartment smells of old pizza and sweat. I ain’t dealing with that shit any longer. I found dried ketchup on my mattress.” He tried to lighten the mood, which thankfully, did soothe Taka slightly.

”Mondo, I don’t know how I could carry on without you here. I need you.” He pulled away from clinging to the other and held him by the shoulders, gazing into his eyes.

”I’ve wanted to make it o to you and apologise but I just didn’t know how to talk to you. I’m so sorry.” Taka wiped his eyes. “You don’t need to forgive me, just stay... I promise I’ll try my best to make it up to y-“

”Shut up.” Mondo smiled softly. “I’m just glad to be back.”

”Me too. I don’t want to drive you away again.”

”I know.” Mondo wrapped him in a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, not seeing Taka blush against his chest.

”Love y’, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character! I wrote most of this at like 3am. But anyway I love this song right now. I hope you enjoyed my first one shot! (And first song fic!)


End file.
